wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Lin Zhentian
Lin Zhentian is the grandfather of the main protagonist of Wu Dong Qian Kun. He once belonged to the inner circle of the Lin Clan. Appearance Personality History He once belonged to the inner circle of the Lin Clan. However he was banished after he failed a mission. This caused a huge loss for the Lin Clan. As punishment he was banished to Qingyang Town. There he established the Lin Family. Here he tried for over ten years to go back to the inner circle of his clan. However this proves to be hard as his accomplishments aren't even worth mentioning. He has 5 sons. One being Lin Dong's father Lin Xiao. He sometimes teaches Lin Xia martial art personally.Teaches Lin Xia:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch In the past he coincidentally found an incomplete Wonder Gate Seal.Incomplete Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 28 – Wonder Gate Seal, Incomplete Story Lin Family Competition Arc At the Lin Family Competition Lin Zhentian welcomes The VIP's. The Lin Family Does have some influence in Qingyang Town. Therefor many people come watch the competition and to build up relation. He then let the tournament start.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 20 – The Family Competition Begins After the fight between Lin Xia and Lin Hong ended in a draw, he said that there is no need to continue as he believed the rankings wouldn't change. Lin Hong was placed first. Followed by Lin Xia and then Lin Dong. However to everyone surprise Lin Dong said he wanted to fight against Lin Hong. At which he accepted the request.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory He then was shocked that Lin Dong was the one who won. He had to intervene as the fathers of Lin Dong and Lin Hong intervened in the fight of their sons. He was very happy to see that Lin Xiao was back at Heavenly Yuan Stage. As now they will have 4. He gives the managing position of the Blazing Manor to Lin Xiao. It used to be after all his position before his loss. At which the latter accepted. He then turns his attention to the youngsters and tells Lin Dong, Lin Hong and Lin Xia that they are allowed to enter the Martial Arts Library.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Qingyang Town Hunt Arc He gave Lin Xiao a box containing 2 grade 3 elixirs for Lin Dong.The hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt At the monthly Lin Family’s Gathering the altercation with the Lei Family and the Xie Family was hot topic. They were surprised that Lin Dong could handle Lei Li. He praised Lin Dong for his achievements and Lin Xiao for having such a good son.Lin Family’s Gathering:【WDQK】Chapter 36 – Preliminary Exchange At the Qingyang Town Hunt he was being provoked by Lei Bao.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 40 – The Hunt Begins The Lin Family wen to their seats. because the Lin Family maintained good relations with other factions, quite a few of them went to Lin Zhentian. Of course the Xie Family and the Lei family weren't one of them. Luo Cheng is on good terms with Lin Zhentian and therefor greeted him at the event as well. Luo Cheng tells him that he is very fortunate to have someone like Lin Dong.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 41 – Luo Cheng After he ehard about the events of the Fire Python Tiger he backed up Luo Cheng after the latter was enraged that Lei Bao called Wu Yun a liar. Xie Qian proposed to a fight. The winner would take ownership of the cubs. However he disagrees as he could only lose and win nothing. It was only after Lei Bao wagered the Steel Wood Manor he agreed to it.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 45 – Rising TensionQingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 46 – Stunning the Entire Arena Once Lin Dong started to fight Lei Li he was shocked that Lin Dong was also at Earthly Yuan Early Stage.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 46 – Stunning the Entire Arena Lin Zhentian was shocked as everyone else that Lin Dong actually won against Lei Li. he then tells Lei Bao to hand over the Steel Wood Manor within half a month’s time.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 48 – Reward Back home Lin Zhentian asks Lin Dong about the Wonder Gate Seal. Lin Dong responded that he merely improved it.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 49 – Martial Arts Genius Steel Wood Manor Arc Before going to the Lei Family he tasked Lin Xiao and Lin Ken to protect Lin Dong at all cost.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 53 – Steel Wood Manor When he heard about the devastation of the Steel Wood Manor he was enraged.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 57 – Yang Yuan Stone After Lin Dong's walk he showed a Yang Yuan Stone to him. However he thought that Lin Dong found only one stone. However Lin Dong tells him that he found a lode which shocked him greatly. Lin Dong brought his father, grandfather and Lin Ken to the lode. They eventually found it.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 58 – Lode Lin Zhentian chose to securely lock down news of the discovery of the Yang Yuan Stone lode. Furthermore, Lin Zhentian had also moved thousands of workers from other Lin Family establishments. Lin Zhentian dealt with one of the Demonic Black Steel Panthers. Lin Ken and Lin Xiao dealt with the other one.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 59 – Killing the Panthers The trip to Yan City was very important to the Lin Family. Therefor Lin Zhentian planned to lead the group. Lin Xiao and Lin Mang joined the group as well.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 62 – Yan City Lin Mang came back from trying to sell the Steel Wood. Only to tell that the price of the Steel Wood was forcefully lowered by 30%. Causing Lin Zhentian to be enraged. However Lin Zhentian calms down and tells that they can only drop this matter for now.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 65 – Obstruction After returning from his trip to Yan City, Lin Zhentian gave away a some of Yang Yuan Pills to Lin Dong, Lin Xiao, Lin Mang and Lin Ken. Lin Xia and Lin Hong both obtained one Yang Yuan Pill each.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter Two months later he received information that the Black Dragon Stockage are planning to attack their transport. This topic was brought up in a meeting. When hearing this Lin Xiao asks how the Black Dragon Stockage obtained this information. Lin Zhentian theorises that the Lei Family may have a hand in this. Lin Zhentian makes the decision to lead this transport himself and take Lin Xiao and Lin Mang with him. Lin Ken would leave behind in order to protect the Steel Wood Manor. He also tells Lin Dong that he is not allowed to tag along in this trip.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage After returning from their smooth trip to Yan City Lin Zhentian and the others noticed something wrong in the Steel Wood Manor. At the manor they notice that everything seemed fine. Lin Ken tells them that Lin Dong managed to defeat Wu Sha. What more he tells them that Lin Dong advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage. Lin Zhentian was ecstatic. He tells Lin Dong to go stabilise his cultivation. Lin Zhentian plans to wipe out the Black Dragon Stockage tomorrow.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 73 – An Enraged Lin Zhentian The next day Lin Zhentian assembled his troops. Lin Xiao and Lin Mang joined as well. After they came back Lin Xiao said that the Black Dragon Stockage no longer exists.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc Lin Zhentian was being notified that someone found something in the Steel Wood Manor. once he arrived Lin Dong was already inside. Once inside Lin Zhentian was stunned on how rich the Yang Energy was here. However it was too savage. However they were shocked as Lin Dong started to absorb the Yang Energy. What more that he was fine after doing that. Lin Dong offers Lin Zhentian and the others to aid him in absorbing the Yang Energy.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 78 – Sharp Increase in Mental Energy Ever since the discovery Lin Zhentian was in closed door training. Lin Dong was aiding Lin Zhentian in his breakthrough. He asks the latter how much longer he needs. Lin Zhentian believes that he still needs two months. While in retreat he asked Lin Ken and Lin Mang to manage the Steel Wood Manor. On the other hand, Lin Xiao was now in charge of the rest of Lin Family businesses in Qingyang Town.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar Goals *Return to the inner clan circle.Goals:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Martial Arts Skills *Level 3: Wonder Gate SealIncomplete Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 28 – Wonder Gate Seal, Incomplete *Level 4: Chun Yuan FingerChun Yuan Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 59 – Killing the Panthers Secret Arts Skills *Third-tier Secret Arts: QingYuan Art.QingYuan Art:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art Abilities Strengths Weaknesses *Not very talented. **He had stagnated at Heavenly Yuan Late Stage for decades. *Has limited resources. Progression Fights Lin Family Vs. Lei Family *Lin Zhentian (Initial Yuan Dan Stage) Vs. Lei Bao (Initial Yuan Dan Stage):Lin Zhentian Vs. Lei Bao:【WDQK】Chapter 94 – Revealed Lin Zhentian won.Lin Zhentian Vs. Lei Bao:【WDQK】Chapter 97 – Kill! Kills *Killed Lei Bao.Killed Lei Bao:【WDQK】Chapter 97 – Kill! Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc *Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc *Unexpected Alliance Arc Quotes Trivia References Category:Lin Family Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Lin Clan Category:Heads Category:Initial Yuan Dan Stage Category:Humans Category:Alive